Niños vs niñas
by Corazon de tinta
Summary: hola a todos! este es mi segundo fic el 1 fue sentimientos secretos. en este capitulo veremos como por culpa de 2 divinos SERIO y Azul se pelean solo para ver quien es mejor los hombres o las mujeres espero que les guste XD


**NIÑOS VS NIÑAS**

Estás seguro Gómez… que este divino al fin me ayudará a ser de nuevo alcalde!?

Por que espero que no tenga que ver con perros, mariachis, insectos, bebés, serpientes, simios o cualquier otra cosa que no me sirva de nada. *Dice con tono de desesperación Diadoro*

Claro jefe… este divino hará que todos los hombres voten por usted para alcalde… *dice Gómez mientras lanza un rayo con el símbolo de masculino*

mmm… unos humanos me liberaron y parecen ser hombres… bien… *dice el divino con un tono de aburrimiento*

*mientras tanto sale por detrás una divina*

Oye váronis por que no me llamaste cuando abrieron el portal!!!!!!!

No es mi obligación hacerlo fémenis además eres inferior a mi… y por mucho… igual que las mujeres de este mundo…

Que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*dice muy enfadada fémenis*

No soy más débil que tu al contrario soy mejor en todo lo que tu hagas lo hombres de este mundo son unos torpes que no sirven de nada las mujeres son mejor…

Eso no es verdad los hombres son mejores que las mujeres…

-Hombres… mujeres… hombres… mujeres… hombres… mujeres…*pelean fémenis y váronis*

-Bueno vámonos jefe…

-Buena idea vámonos de aquí!!!!!!!! *y salen huyendo como cobardes*

**[Flashback]**

Bueno niños entrenaremos por parejas pero de manera diferente… hoy será por equipos Serio y Paco contra Azul y Pilar… se ayudarán como pareja y…

*interrumpe el cabeza hueca de Paco*

Ja! Eso será muy sencillo…

-De que estás hablando Paco? *pregunta en tono algo serio Pilar*

-Todos saben que los niños son mejores que las niñas en todo*responde en tono de burla Paco*

-Eso no es cierto nosotras somos mejores que ustedes…

Claro que no Pilar… nosotros somos mejores… y en todo… *responde con voz retadora Paco*

-Somos mejores nosotras… nosotros… nosotras… nosotros… nosotras… nosotros…

*Serio y Azul con la mirada se ponen de acuerdo y se ponen en medio de Paco y Pilar*

-Paco… Pilar… ya basta!*dice Serio*

-Si cálmense nadie tiene la razón en esta discusión… *dice Azul tratando de calmar a estos dos*

-Si chicos… todos somos mejor en algo… pero nadie es mejor en todo…

*el maestre Grinto golpea el suelo con su palo*

-Azul y Serio tienen razón

Todos somos buenos en algo, pero nadie es bueno en todo, así que quiero que piensen en eso durante el resto del entrenamiento*les dice el maestre*

*de repente el berimbau empieza a vibrar por si solo*

Niños un divino anda suelto vayan y deténganlo

-Si maestre!!!

**[Fin Flashback]**

***mientras tanto en la ciudad…influenciados por váronis (a los hombres) y féminis (mujeres) tanto hombres como mujeres discuten para saber quien es mejor… si ellos o ellas***

-Vamos niños nos tenemos que apurar par detener al divino…*dice Paco algo cansado mientras corren hacia la ciudad*

Pilar Azul! Dense prisa!!!! No pueden correr más rápido!!!!*les dice Paco un poco enfadado*

Pero estamos yendo lo más rápido que podemos… *responde Azul*

Ja! Lo sabía las mujeres son débiles!!!!!!!!!

Esto no prueba nada!!!!!!! *le respondió Pilar*

Ya!!!!!! Dejen esta discusión tonta y vamos a buscar al divino*dice Serio para que dejen de pelear*

-Son dos divinos, fémenis y váronis son dos divinos que han pelado por varios milenios sobre si los hombres son mejores que las mujeres o viceversa*dice Azul consultando su divino-berry*

Bueno es fácil quien tiene la razón…*lo dijo Paco*

Sí fémenis es mejor *le responde con reto Pilar*

Eso no es cierto

Umm… aquí vamos de nuevo*dice con ironía Serio*

Y le cae un símbolo de váronis y tiene otra reacción*

Bueno apoyo a Paco *dice con toda tranquilidad Serio*

Que!!! Por que dices eso por que es obvio que nosotros y váronis somos mejores que ustedes

*y le cae un símbolo de fémenis a Azul*

Así! Pues yo apoya a Pilar por que ella tiene razón

No es cierto yo soy mejor que tu… tu eres muy cobarde que le tienes miedo a los pequeños insectos

Hay mírenme soy la señorita Azul y le tengo miedo aun pequeño insecto… hay…*se burlaba Serio de Azul*

*mientras Azul se enfadaba*

Deja de burlarte… tu eres mas cobarde por que necesitaste que un divino te hiciera confesar que estabas enamorado de mi!!!!!!!

Si no hubiera sido por el divino nunca me lo hubieras dicho, por que cuando se tratan de chicas… ¡no sabes nada!*le echaba en cara a Serio*

* molesto Serio se enfrenta con Azul*

No es cierto no hubieras podido solo* le dice molesta Azul*

-Oye que les pasa a esos dos… por que pelean así se supone que son novios*dice confundido Paco*

-Si no entiendo por que se pelean*dice también confundida Pilar*

-Bueno vamos a tener que hacer esto solos… tu contra váronis y yo contra fémenis *le dice Paco*

-Si entendido *responde con seguridad Pilar*

-Divina regresa a tu mundo y deja de hacer que los hombres se peleen con las mujeres solo para ver quien es mejor todos somos buenos en algo así que no sigas influenciando a la gente *le dijo Paco a fémenis mientras se preparaba para pelear*

-Ahhhhh eres un niño no me sirves los hombres no sirven de nada por que no son mejores en nada.

-Eso no es cierto fémenis los varones como yo son mejores EN TODO! ABSOLUTAMENTE EN TODO!!!! *le decía con rabia por váronis*

-Que vamos a hacer… Azul y Serio están peleando por la influencia de los divinos nosotros dos no podemos solos… los necesitamos!!!!*le decía Pilar a Paco para ver si su cerebro al fin carburaba jaja*

-Tienes razón Pilar, pero… que haremos para que reaccionen*decía pensativamente Paco*(sí, si pensaban que Paco no tenía cerebro… pues si tiene pero casi no lo usa)

-Ya sé! Vamos a hacer lo mismo que ellos!!!!

-Queé!!!!! *decía confundida y a la vez sorprendida con la respuesta de Paco*

-Sí, yo fingiré pelear con Azul y tú con Serio para ver como reaccionan al tratar de protegerse uno al otro* dijo todo confiado Paco*(woooooooow la fin se cumplió el milagro Paco tuvo una buena idea)

*y Pilar fue a pelear con Serio y Paco con Azul, pero Serio apenas vio que Paco golpeó a Azul con una patada reaccionó*

-A-azul!!!! Oye Paco no te atrevas a volver a golpear a Azul!!!!!!!!! *le dijo enfadado Serio, mientras Paco sonreía por que su plan había funcionado*

-Sí!!! Al fin reaccionaste Serio!!!*dijo Pilar*

*Pero como no sabía lo que sucedía fue contra Paco y le dio un fuerte golpe que hizo que choque contra una pared*

-A-ahhh!*reaccionó Azul*

-q-que sucede, solo recuerdo que me peleé con Serio fuera de mi voluntad y luego Paco empezó a atacarme pero Serio lo golpeó para que no me siguiera atacando*Azul se recordaba algo de lo sucedido*

-claro Azul no permitiría que nadie absolutamente nadie te atacara…

-lamento haber peleado contigo Serio*le dijo sonrojada*

-no Azul yo no tengo nada que perdonarte… al contrario perdóname tu por pelearme contigo*le dijo Serio tomándole las manos mientras se sonrojaba*

*estuvieron apunto de darse un beso pero en eso interrumpió Paco… -.- que raro de el*

-ya dejen el romanticismo chicos después podrán darse besos como los -novios que son pero primero detengamos al divino…*mientras ambos lo miraban con cara de :"te odiamos Paco"*

-combo niños vámonos *dijo Paco…obvio… y fueron hacia los divinos y pudieron ver que tótem de fémenis era de Pilar y el de váronis…(adivinen de quién)era de Paco*

-bien ya sabemos de quien son los tótems… pero como nos acercaremos para que los toquen?*dijo Azul*

ummm…. Ya sé! Finjamos estar de parte de cada uno respectivamente para -poder acercarnos lo suficiente como para tocar su tótem*wooow una buena idea de Pilar*

-bien hagamos lo que dijo Pilar, para acercarnos a los divinos*dijo Serio mientras el y Paco se acercaban a váronis y Azul y Pilar a fémenis*

Oye divina tienes toda la razón nosotras somos mejores que ellos pero como se los demostramos?*le dijo Azul a la divina, por que era parte del plan*

Al fin!!! Al fin se dieron cuenta que nosotras somos mejores que ellos!!!

*mientras tanto Paco y Serio estaban con el divino diciendo lo mismo de que ellos son mejores que ellas*

Ves fémenis estos niños al fin se dieron cuenta que las mujeres no son buenas en nada!!! Jajaja*se reía maléficamente váronis*

Ja! Ellas se dieron cuenta primero antes que esos niños..jaja*se burlaba fémenis*

Ahora… si ahora! *le dijo Paco a Serio y lo mismo Pilar a Azul*

*Y ambos tocaron el tótem que les corresponde*

TÓTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA!!!!

*y los combo niños se transformaron y los cuatro animales salvajes*

-Bien divinos es hora de regresar a su mundo*les dijo Paco mientras se aproximaba a ellos para darles un fuerte golpe con la cabeza*

-Esto es por hacerme pelear con mi novia divinos!!!*les dijo Serio mientras los rasguñaba con sus filosas garras de tigrillo*

*mientras Azul buscaba algo que sirviera de portal y encontró un dibujo de dos niños*

*Pilar se enredo entre los divinos para estrujarlos*

-COMBO NIÑOS SÚPER EXPLOSIÓN!!!!

*y encerraron a los divinos en el dibujo*

*Y volvieron a ser humanos y fueron con Grinto al lugar secreto*

-Tenía razón maestre todos somos buenos en algo pero nadie es mejor en todo…*le dijo Paco apenado por lo que había pasado antes*

-bueno lo importante es que aprendieron la lección y espero que no vuelvan a pelear por cosas tontas*les dijo el maestre*

-sí tiene razón maestre nunca volveremos a pelear*dijo Pilar un poco apenada igual que Paco*

-si Pilar discúlpame por como me porté contigo al decir que los niños son mejores en todo… me porté como un tonto*le dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza*

Que raro que te portes como un tonto*lo decía en ton irónico Serio*

Umm…*se molestó algo Paco por el comentario*

Jajaja *se empezaron ha reír todos… incluyendo a Paco*

**FIN**


End file.
